Never Letting Go
by K.E. Smith
Summary: A Kyo and Tohru one shot. Kyo made a terrible mistake two years ago. He was a fool. He had hurt her. He still loves her and wants her back. A little OOC.


_**A/N: So I have fallen in love with the manga Fruits Basket. Go figure eh? So I decided to write a one-shot. A first for me, so here it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but you knew that.**_

_**Hana: I am picking up waves of animosity from you.**_

_**ILC: It's all the giraffe's fault.**_

_**Megumi: …The giraffe didn't do anything; in fact there is no giraffe. **_

**_ILC: Right._**

---

**Never Letting Go  
****One shot – Song fiction  
**'**Back Here' by BBmak**

**  
---**

_Baby set me free From this misery  
I can't take it no more  
Since you ran away, Nothings been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for_

---

Kyo Sohma sat in his living room with his face buried in his palms. Why did it happen? Why? If only someone could answer that one fateful question. How could he let her slip through his fingers just like that? Was it destiny? Fate perhaps? He answered his own question. No. He did not believe that destiny, or fate for that matter, the world could be so cruel.

---

_Here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do_

---

He had done this for the past 2 years. He would sit alone in a secluded area away from the outside world, pondering over the same question over and over again. He cursed himself for being such a fool. Day, and night, he thought about her. How he regretted that day.

Flashback

Tohru Honda waited for Kyo, her loyal and best boyfriend ever, outside the hospital ward that treated severe injuries.

She was biting her nails and the tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Was he dead? Or was he just seriously injured? Kyo had been going to school and never showed up. Unfortunately Kyo was unlucky that day and got attacked by one of the many gangs around the area.

Right on cue, one of the nurses exited the ward and walk towards the frantic-looking brown-headed girl. Tohru was quite relieved as the nurse had a smile across her lips.

"Is he alright?" Tohru enquired almost immediately.

"He has a few minor injuries. Nothing to fret about. We can have him fixed up in no time."

Tohru smiled gratefully. "Thanks so much."

"You may go in to see the patient now." She told Tohru briskly after checking her watch just before she walked off to another ward.

Tohru carefully pushed down the silver handle of the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. There, Kyo was sitting up in the bed which was located right at the very end of the ward.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped as she hurried towards him.

Kyo gave her a genuine smile. "Hey Tohru."

Tohru had tears in her eyes, making them sparkle in the dim light. "I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Kyo…promise me. Don't ever leave me." Tohru finished in wrecked sobs.

Kyo reached forward to take hold of her quivering hand. "Baby, its okay now. I'm fine, I'll never leave you. You know that."

Tohru didn't know what came over her. She suddenly bombarded Kyo with questions like, "Are you okay?", "Do you need anything?" etc.

Kyo loved her dearly but soon he had enough of her asking the same questions over and over again.

"Tohru, I'm okay. Really, all I need is some rest and if you keep asking me the same questions repeatedly I won't be able to get some." Kyo told her off a little too harshly then he intended to.

He could see the hurt shining in Tohru's eyes and instantly regretted what he said. He knew Tohru was a little sensitive and could get her feelings hurt easily. Argh heck, she was very sensitive.

Tohru finally spoke up. "So you don't want me to care for you?"

"Tohru I-"

"You don't want me to worry about you?"

"I'm sor-"

"So you don't want me to love you?"

"Tohru I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry for what I said-"

Once again, tohru cut him off. "If you have something against me being concerned for the only man I have ever loved then we are through."

He saw her tear-stained face for the last time, as she turned on her heal and headed towards the door.

"Tohru! Wait!" He tried to call out. But she didn't look back.

End Flashback

---

_Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby yeh  
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't... let you go_

---  
He needed her back with him, by his side, feeling the presence and warmth of her body. Ever since she left him 2 years ago, everyday of his life felt like hell. He felt like an empty shell. He needed Tohru. He knew that both of them were meant to be, but then if they were, why did everything turned out so bad? He still loves her, with his whole heart and soul.

---

_So I told you lies, Even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong.  
Girl I promise you, Now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs  
'Cause here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do_

---

There really was nothing he could do. Or was there? He didn't know anymore. Life was meaningless without his girl. His Tohru. His precious Onigiri.

---

_And I wonder...  
Are you thinking of me?  
'Cause I'm thinking of you._

---

Does she miss him? Has she ever thought of him since that very faithful day? And more importantly, does she still love him? Questions swirled through his mind.

---

_And I wonder...  
Are you ever coming back in my life?_

---

He wants her back; he wants her to be back in his life, for her to be in his loving and tender arms late at night, for her to complete him. She was like a piece of Kyo and when Tohru left him, it was as if half of him has been ripped out of his soul.

---

_'Cause here I am, so alone  
and there's nothing in this world I can do..._

---

There was. There WAS something he could do. He wanted her. He needed her. He really should go get her.

He dashed towards the front door of the house he inherited from his "Master" (sensei). He realized he had made a mistake. A terrible mistake. He was a fool to have had never ran after her when she left. And now, it might be too late.

What if she had already found someone else? Or even worse; What if she was already engaged to some other guy?

---

_Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby yeh  
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know  
You are the one and I cant..._

---

All means of public transportation were soon whipped out of Kyo's mind and only one thought echoed in it. "I must find Tohru. I can't take another minute living without her. I need to find her."

He could feel his feet protesting loudly for him to stop. His muscles were aching, and there was a lack of oxygen flowing into his brain. But he didn't stop for he didn't care. He wanted his Tohru, the love of his life. He just couldn't let her go like that.

---

_Until you're back here baby...  
Until you're back here baby ...  
Until you're back here baby ..._

---

After what seemed like an eternity, Kyo found himself at Tohru's front porch. He was sweating profusely, his hair was matted all over his forehead, but once again, he didn't care. He was going to see Tohru again. Nothing mattered more. Slowly, he rang the doorbell.

---

_There's a feelin inside, I want you to know  
You are the one and I cant..._

---

Kyo heard a soft voice calling out, "Coming." He waited in anticipation and soon, with a soft click of the handle, the door open. He hadn't seen her for 2 years now. Oh how he missed her. He could have sworn on his parent's grave that Tohru gets more beautiful every time he sees her.

"Kyo." She finally managed in a hoarse whisper.

"Tohru." He stepped closer. In a very determined voice, he spoke, "I need to tell you something."

Tohru just plainly waited patiently for him to continue.

"I love you Tohru, forever and always. These two years have been a torture living without you. I need you back here in my life. Every second I spend away from you tears up a part of my soul. I need you, you complete me. I'm very sorry for what I said two years ago. Will you find it in your pure and lovely heart to forgive me?"

A lone tear leaked from Tohru's eye as she replied, "I've never forgotten about you. I still do love you. I too am sorry for over reacting back then like I did, I shouldn't have. I have never found the courage to face you after that incident. I'm sorry...I miss you..."

She took a step closer to him and cried into his chest. Kyo slowly stroked her brown locks and whispered to her soothingly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed softly. When she had no more tears to cry, he lifted her chin so that she faced him. They stared deeply into each others eyes before finally closing the gap between them. Their lips met. It was a kiss full of love and passion. Her arms automatically lifted from his waist and she then wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. He ran his hand through her hair while his other hand gently caressed her cheek. It wasn't a hurried kiss, or even a lazy one. It was the type of kiss that took your breath away. They had never felt this good, to be in each others embrace, since that day 2 years back. And one things for certain; They won't ever let each other go again, ever.

---

_Until you're back here baby...  
Until you're back here baby ...  
Until you're back here baby ...  
Until you're back here baby...yeah  
Until you're back here baby ...  
Theres a feeling inside, I want you to know  
You are the one and I cant...  
Let You Go  
_

_---_

_**ILC: Das Ende!**_

**_Momiji: Auf Deutsch!_**

_**ILC: Ja!**_

_**Momiji: -happy cheesy smile-**_

_**ILC: Now I want cheese…**_


End file.
